The Boy Who Runs with Wolves
by Thatindikid
Summary: Derek Hale is a high profile playboy Werewolf who just moved back to his home town in Beacon Hills, with the rest of the famous Hale pack. The last thing Derek had expected was to meet Stiles, the one corky boy who could change everything everything about him and whose lips weren't only good at talking.


**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimers and such: NC-17 once it gets going**** this is my first Teen wolf Fan fic. take it easy on me. **

**I own nothing of Teen wolf or QAF were I all but stole this first chapter from because I love the way it started. If you've never seen QAF I would highly advise you to do so it's amazing. This is all my own editing sorry if i missed some stuff, but I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The thing you need to know is, it's all about sex. It's true. In fact, they say men think about sex every twenty-eight seconds. Of course, that's straight men. With gay men, it's every nine. You can be at the supermarket or the laundromat or buying a fabulous shirt, when suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy, hotter than the one you saw last weekend, or went home with the night before. Which explains why we're all at Babylon at one in the morning, instead of at home in bed. But who wants to be at home in bed, especially alone, when you can be here, knowing that at any moment, you might see him - the most beautiful man whoever lived... That is, until tomorrow night. It's all about sex. 'Except when you're having it. And then it's all about, "Will he stay?", "Will he go?", "How am I doing?", "What am I doing?". Unless, of course, you're Derek Hale. And then it's "Who gives a fuck what you think? You're lucky to have me"_

Babylon was the only club in downtown Beacon Hills that openly supported and catered to Werewolves. Which is why when the Hale pack came back from its almost five year absents Babylon was flooded with had been other werewolves but none that were as impressive as them. In Beacon Hill before they left people called them the chosen one's, There wasn't an ugly one in the group. Danny picked up the glass of beer that had been happily placed in front of him, he wasn't an actually Hale but he was in the pack he was one of three that weren't Hales but ran with them. The only reason he was bitten was because of the man who was currently making his way around the dance floor having every girl and guy wanting him but Danny would smell even from here that Derek was looking for something and if he didn't find it soon he was just going to settle.

Danny looked to his left, locking eyes with Isaac who looked less than please to be at Babylon since he wasn't particularity good with talking with girls, or maybe he was in to guys, Danny had actually never seen him with anyone from any sex besides him and Derek. Isaac took another sip of the Brandy had ordered wincing as if stung going down. On his right was Laura Hale who was currently lip locking with a pretty blonde who looked a little out of her depth but who wouldn't enjoy making out with an actual Hale? Hell Danny often wished Derek bit his lips much like Laura was doing to her blonde now.

"I'm ready to go, I'm hungry and we've been here for hours." Isaac whispered but he sounded as if he had said it right into Danny's ear. Laura pulled away from the blonde who was smiling like she had just seen heaven and agreed with Isaac.

"I'll go get Derek." Danny said slipping from his bar stool and making his way onto the dance floor he didn't get as many look as Derek would have but then again Derek Hale was one of kind no one could really keep up with him. Danny followed Derek's sent into the back room and found him midway through a blow job, it crushed him, why couldn't Derek just see that Danny liked him? Why did he allow just anyone to touch him like that, and why if he didn't really care, did he never make a move on him? "We want to go, were hungry." Danny said rolling his eyes as Derek smiled over at him.

"Ok I'm just giving him my number." Derek huffed out, his smile getting wider.

"What did you write it on your dick?" Danny asked forcing himself to keep his eyes above Derek's waist. With one last smile from Derek, Danny walked outside to join the rest of the group, the only one who wasn't there with them was Patrick, who had rather cut off his own leg than join the rest of his pack at a club. Scott and Isaac were talking about what they were going to do tomorrow which was work. While Laura went about doing her nails, with a nail file that Danny hadn't even known she had.

An arm is thrown around his shoulders and looking up he saw Derek smiling at him, his leather jacket draping in his one hand. "That was quick." Laura said smiling up at her brother.

"Well when you've had as much practice as he has." Scott chipped in causing a glare from Derek.

"I got bored." He muttered moving to where he parked his car.

"Oh because getting your dick sucked can be so tedious." Derek glared at Scott once more before unlocking the doors to his Charger. Danny moved up to open up the passenger door when he noticed Derek hadn't pulled his door open yet, Danny followed Derek's gaze and felt the small smile on his lips fall.

Derek watched the shape of a very slim athletic figure emerged from the fog that happened to linger all around Beacon Hills. The boy wore a dark blue shirt with a shield on it. Derek, in the back of his mind knew it belong to one of Scott's comic book super hero's but he couldn't place which one. The shirt was covered but a red and blue plaid shirt, the jeans he wore would look better on the floor but didn't do a half bad job of showing off how well his ass looked.

Derek quickly closed in on the younger teen who looked really lost. The younger teen was leaning on the lamp post by the time Derek reached him and when they made eye contact he stood up facing him head on. "Hows it goin?" Derek asked letting his eyes rake down the younger mans frame. "Have a busy night?

"Just checking out the bars you know, Meat hook a couple of others." The younger boy said drawing Derek's attention to his mouth, oh what lips, what fun Derek could have with them.

"Meat hook, Really? So your into leather?" Derek asked watching the teens reaction, he watched him hesitated before nodding his head,

"Sure." He said way more confidently then he had acted just a second ago. Derek licked his lips while nodding his head, he found this teen amusing.

"Where ya headed?" Derek asked hoping to all heavens that he wasn't going anywhere else. The younger teen licked his lips looking down at Derek's mouth. A low growl rumbled low in Derek's chest. His eyes winded, realizing his was now in the presence of a werewolf, Derek smirked and moved closer.

"I can change that." Derek muttered and the younger teen couldn't do anything but follow him to the car. Derek smiled to himself as he lead the way, he slipped in and the younger boy followed suit slipping into the passenger side.

"Hey! How are we supposed to get home?" Danny asked leaning in the from the passenger window, Derek could really care less how they got home.

"Get a ride with Scott." He muttered before throwing the car into drive.

"Thanks a lot!" Scott yelled which was covered up by Danny calling him an "Asshole"!

Danny watched Derek's car disappear into the night as some strange young teenager got to go back to his place, why was luck never on his side? Why did he even feel that way about his best friend? Ever since high school when in a mix of strange events Derek had jacked him off in his bedroom, Danny liked him. What was even worse was that everyone seemed to at least in a way know about his feelings for Derek everyone but the man himself.

Sighing they all piled into Scotts car, Which wasn't that big of a deal since Scott and Danny shared a house, while Laura and Isaac stayed in the main house with Patrick, only about four miles from where they stayed. Danny sighed letting his head rest against the window some people had all the luck.

Derek yanked his door open walking inside happy now that he kept everything clean. He threw his coat on the couch as he continued to walk inside before he realized the younger teen was still in the doorway. He turned around to see the younger boy hadn't moved an inch as if he couldn't get past the door frame. "Coming in?" He asked raising his arms as invitation. The younger boy looked around shoving his hands into the jeans, how Derek wished they were on the floor.

"Oh, Yeah." The younger boy walked in as Derek made his way into the kitchen pulling the refrigerator door open.

"Close the door." Derek said as he pulled out two bottles of water. The younger teen froze in place before turning on his heels so he was facing the door, Derek could see the hesitation in his body but he closed the door, Derek couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. As the younger boy walked back into the apartment Derek pulled his shirt off, and he watched the lust pull into the younger teens eyes.

"This is a uh really nice place." He said aloud trying to cover up his clear nervousness. Derek nodded looking around trying to ease the boys worry it probably didn't help but he tried, he wasn't in the business of making people comfortable he was in the business of fucking. "You have a really nice kitchen." Ah, so he was **really** shy.

"Yeah? Do you cook?" Derek asked as he yanked his socks off, throwing them on the floor where his shirt was thrown.

"Um, yeah for my dad he's the local Sheriff." Derek paused as he hands reached his belt buckle the son of the sheriff was in his house probably not the best person to have picked up but Derek was drawn to him. So he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. "Its mostly healthy things though, my dad has a really bad health problem so I have to make sure he eats right, other wise he ends up on the toilet for hours." Derek laughed.

"Well we wouldn't want that." He pushed down his Jeans and boxers standing in front of the younger boy who was now at a lost for words. "So are you coming **or** going? Or coming and **than **going? Or coming and **staying**?" He paused for a second maybe his brain was just trying to keep up with what was going on but he finally moved and pulled his outer shirt off and crossed the distance between them coming to stand right in front of Derek.

Derek watched as the younger boy moved with such confidence even though he was in complete danger. Derek could feel his wolf pushing at the boundaries trying to reach the surface trying to take control but Derek wasn't going to let that happen, he wanted this younger boy all to himself he wasn't about to share it with the beast inside. Derek reached down grabbing the younger teens ass pulling their bodies close flush together before leaning down kissing his jaw before pulling back and finally capturing the younger boys lips, and god if they weren't by far the softest lips he'd ever kissed.

His hands slipped between them and he made quick ease of pulling the button loose on the jeans had had been picturing on the floor this whole time. The younger boy slowly wrapped his arms around Derek's body pulling him closer as their mouthes became one in a swirl of lips and tongues. Derek smiled against his lips pulling back to travel down to the teens neck biting it gently even though he wanted to sink his teeth into the boys shoulder. He kept it light as he moved back up to capturing his moaning lips once again. Derek let his hands slip up the younger boys shirt letting his finger run over the soft flesh. While the younger boy ran his finger through Derek's hair pulling at it.

The growl that tore from his lips only surprisingly caused little a fear from the teen who pulled back enough for Derek to pull the rest of the shirt off. Derek pulled back dragging the younger boy by his jeans into his bedroom which was almost in the middle of the house, he climbed up the three steps pulling the younger boy with him before he pulled away completely to push open the sliding bedroom door which was just a panel of frosted glass to hide where he slept.

The younger boy walked in after him and Derek slowly closed the door behind him watching the younger boy walk around nervously. Derek walked up behind him gently placing his hands on The younger boys shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. There was a little yelp and a spike of fear and excitement. Derek climbed up the behind him moving the younger up the bed so his head laid on the pillows. With the younger boy finally where Derek had wanted him since about twenty minutes ago he slipped his fingers under the boys jeans and boxers before pulling the offensive clothes off completely. With the younger boy finally naked Derek climbed up onto the boys waist, the teen blushed as he looked down at Derek's naked body.

"So what do you like to do?" Derek asked sitting back and trying with the little force he had left to not grind against the younger boy.

"Do? I don't know know. Watch T.V., play 'World of War Craft." He muttered catching Derek completely by surprise, he had not been expecting that answer. Therefore he couldn't be blamed for the burst of laugher that slipped out.

"I meant in bed." The blush on his cheeks deepened and Derek although thinking it was cute wished the blood was rushing in a completely direction of the young teens body.

"Oh." he said not knowing how to answer.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Derek asked deciding to help him out.

"...Top... and bottom." he said not really knowing how to answer, Derek was finding him more and more fun as the night went by.

"Oh, you're very versatile then." Derek said smiling down at him.

"And ambidextrous, which was really confusing at first cause I can never figure out which hand to throw with." Derek nodded his head this kid was something else, Derek didn't mind that he kept talking he just didn't want to talk right now.

"Do you like to rim?" Derek asked watching the confusion pass over the boys face quickly before he covered it up.

"Sure. I love it." he said as if it was a question he gets asked everyday.

"Great. Go to it." Derek said looking down at the younger boy, he didn't move. "Well?"

"Um... What exactly do you mean?" Derek smiled, this little boy certainly was a lot of fun.

Scott pulled into the drive way of their rather crappy house, Patrick had bought it when he had first moved to Beacon Hills before he realized he was a werewolf and moved to a bigger location which would hold a pack, but Scott and Danny wanted to be on their own place and Patrick was nice enough to let them stay in his old house.

"Well, at least on of us is getting laid tonight, its embarrassing that Derek is the only one who can get some action." Scott said stretching as he climbed out of the car.

"Laura was getting some action from a pretty little blonde but cut it short since Isaac and everyone wanted to leave. Beside your waiting for the **one**, I wouldn't get my hopes up. I don't think your going to find her at Babylon." Danny said walking up beside him, Scott would never admit it but he was a sucker for trying to find his mate, Patrick's mate was killed years ago, it was tragic but he was coping well. Laura hadn't found her's than again they had set her up with a ton of guys to only find out that she was into girls so that was only a minor problem.

Scott frowned before pulling his key out, regretting that he had gone out tonight he was tired and he still had to work in the morning. Danny followed him inside, Scott didn't stop he just slowly made his way into his room. Danny on the other hand stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water before checking over the grocery list before heading off to his own bedroom. He had to find his way Derek's house in the morning, since if he didn't go and wake him up Derek probably wouldnt even go to work tomorrow, he was pretty drunk tonight.

Frowning he pulled his shirt off and switched into sweats, then crawled into bed. Who wanted to sleep into an empty bed, no one. Danny didn't feel any different about that, but the person he wanted in his bed was currently in bed with somebody else. A very young very attractive somebody else. It was right when he close his eyes that his phone rang, it was currently now three in the morning who the hell was calling him?

"Hello?" his voice didn't hide his agitation.

"Danny, it's Patrick, Erica is in the hospital. Get Derek and Scott meet us there, if were correct we may be having a werebaby tonight." With that Patrick hung up, Danny shot out of bed and bumped into Scott in the hallway. He must have over heard the conversation.

"You go get Derek, Ill meet you at the Hospital." Scott said a huge smile spread over his face.

It wasn't very often new werewolves were born in to the world. The Hales were extremely lucky to have the three of them born although their mother didn't make it through Derek's birth. Their father lasted as well as someone can without a mate before he was ambushed and killed in a horrible fire with most of the Hale pack at the time. The remaining Hales got their revenge but it didn't bring their father back. Even though Erica wasn't part of their pack, she was an omega and therefore Patrick was going to keep her protected. Danny picked back up his phone and dialed Derek's number.

Derek smiled down at the younger boy he was clearly out of his depths, when his phone rang. Reaching over he glanced at the number before answering. He couldn't help himself though as he let his hand travel down between them and grab the teens cock, slowly moving his hands up and down. The younger teen's head fell back and a small gasp escaped him, Derek gripped a little tighter and made his stokes longer liking the way the younger boy twisted beneath him.

"Yeah?...When?" Derek let his thumb run over the slit collecting the pre come before letting his fingers drop back down. While listening to Danny tell him about Erica who was possibly having a baby. He was listening to Danny to closely though and jerked his hand back when the boy came. "Jesus Christ! I told you not to!"

"I tried. I'm sorry. I tried." the teen muttered sitting up slightly.

"All over my new duvet." Derek muttered rubbing his hand on the now already soiled bed spread.

"It'll wash out, won't it? I mean, you should see my sheets at home." What in God's name had Derek gotten himself into? This teen really was something else, sliding off him and the bed he tossed the younger boy his clothes. "Where are we going." he asked

"Your going home." Derek muttered before grabbing his own clothes and yanked on his boxers.

"I can't my parents think I'm staying at a friend's house." Derek stopped mid motion of putting on his shirt to look up at the younger boy.

"How old are you?" Derek asked, he knew the boy was younger by he was now starting to question just how much younger.

"Twenty one." Derek could smell the lie but maybe the boy didn't know werewolves could smell those type of things, so he'd play along.

"What year were you born?" the younger boy hesitated and Derek could already smell the lie coming off him, it was a change. Many people didn't lie to him and to know this apparently younger boy was willing to do so was a turn on.

"1992" he finally said yanking on his shirt, Derek was yet again impressed by how the lie didn't show on his face and if he hadn't had hesitated Derek might have actually believed him if he was human.

"Bullshit you hesitated before answering. How old are you really?" he asked

"Twenty...nineteen...Eighteen...?" he said still unsure.

"Well what is this a missile launch?"

"Seventeen." Shit.

"What is with kids today?" he asked moving to sit down on the edge of his bed so he could slip his socks back on, how they had ended up in the bedroom he'd never know. Derek thought back to it didn't he throw his socks on his old shirt in the living room? Did it really matter right now? No.

"We just wanna get laid like everybody else." He said a smile in his tone, Derek looked back at him a smile of his own on his face.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?" The teens smile got a little wider as he yanked on his jeans, Derek hated those jeans but if they were going out in public they would be needed.

"Sure." there was a slight pause. "Well, not exactly." Derek looked back at him from over his shoulder. "This is sorta my first." Derek looked away from the younger teen, looking off at his apartment he hadn't even cared enough to ask if it was his first time, though he could clearly tell the now illegal teen didn't know what he was doing.

"I figured." he muttered standing up. "Kinda young aren't you?" he asked leaning back against the glass pane that held this glass door up. The younger boy looked down at his legs picking at a piece of fabric that wasn't out-of-place. "Well I was fourteen my first time."

"That pretty young." he said a smile paying at his lips, he thought Derek was joking.

"Yeah it was my gym teacher."

"I bet he was some old prev." he commented Derek looked up at him.

"That old prev was probably the same age that I am now." Derek watched as that little fact of information crossed over his facial features to only have the younger teen shrug and finish doing up his pants.

The knock at the door drew Derek from his thoughts about how many ways he could get those jeans back off. "Come on." he muttered and the younger teen got up to follow him, he yanked open the door and see Danny standing before him a little out of breath he must have run up the flight of stairs.

"He's not coming." Danny said matter of fact, Derek looked over his shoulder at the younger teen who looked out of place.

"He's got nowhere to go, and he can't just stay he so yeah, he coming with." and with that last statement they walked down the flight of stairs and climbed into Scott's car. "I'm driving." Danny threw him the keys and couldn't stop the growl that slipped from his lips when the younger teen took shot-gun.

"So kid what's your name?" Danny asked trying to be civil when all he wanted to do was push the younger boy out of the car and leave him stranded on the side of the road.

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." He said glancing at Derek who as Danny knew probably hadn't even asked his name. They couldn't talk anymore though and Danny wasn't sure he would have kept up a nice conversation even if they had been forced to talk with each other as Derek turned on the radio blocking all conversation out.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Danny was quickly at Derek's side but he waited until the teen was in his line of view before walking into the hospital. Derek walked up into the front desk Danny and Stiles close behind him, Derek hated hospitals. "Erica Reyes." his voice was commanding and sexy all in one, Derek didn't become CEO of a major advertising company just by his good looks and charm, although that got him ninety-nine percent there.

"Are you more family?" the nurse asked not really caring, she'd do anything Derek wanted, who wouldn't he was a walking sex god.

"Yes, cousin." he lied smoothly knowing full well he didn't have to but if she was going to ask he could at least give her a fake answer.

"Room 394." She muttered licking her lips though they were already wet with lip gloss. Derek's smile dropped a little, he didn't lie about who he was, it wasn't in his nature, he liked dick he wasn't going to fake liking vagina to save some poor girls heart.

He stepped away from the counter and wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder pulling him in close, Danny smiled sparing a quick glance at Stiles, he looked jealous and Danny couldn't help but love it. Derek pulled Danny down the hallway Stiles following close behind, he smelled nervous more than anything probably because he was about to walk into a den full of werewolves.

Finally they walked into room 394 Danny rushed in first hearing the baby cry. Derek on the other hand stayed back Stiles stayed back with him which was probably a good thing since Danny wasn't sure how the other wolves would take to him. Derek sighed watching as his sister fawned over Erica's shoulder smiling down at the baby, Scott was on the other side of the bed smiling down at the baby. Danny was on Scott's left side while Patrick stood against the back wall, Danny looked back at Derek.

"Come on in." Danny called to him and slowly Derek took a step inside. Derek heard the younger teen follow him inside, Patrick growled low in his chest and Derek stepped in between them. Patrick calmed down realizing that the human was with Derek not just someone from the local news paper. But Derek knew he was going to hear about stepping up to his alpha tomorrow, right now the teen was in his care so he was going to keep him safe.

Erica looked up at Derek and smiled Erica and Derek had been friends for such a long time, Derek hadn't even known he was pregnant. Feeling like shit Derek looked down at the baby in her arms. "Holy shit." he muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Well that's not exactly a hello but I'll take it." Erica said. Derek moved pact Danny and Scott climbing on to the bed wrapping his arm around Erica's shoulder while he slipped a finger in to the baby's hands as watched in amazement as the fingers curled around his.

"What's his name?" Derek asked looking up at Erica before gently kissing her on the forehead.

"I was thinking hunter." She laughed, "Cause my big mans a hunter first in a long time to be born a werewolf." She said looking down at her son he was so strong, and they were both alive. Derek frowned and pulled his hand free from the baby's grasp.

"I gotta get some fresh air." he muttered slipping from the bed, and leaving the room. He headed up to the roof, it was probably illegal but who was going to stop him? He pushed the door open and heard and smelled Danny following him a few minutes later only in the very back of his mind he wondered where the teen he was with was. "Hey."

"Thinking about jumping?" Danny asked coming to stand next to him and Derek leaned over pressing his forehead against his shoulder, before moving so one of his hands rested under Danny's shirt on his lower back. Danny couldn't take it as anything more than Derek wanting to be close to the pack.

"Yeah how symbolic life and death in the same place on the same day." Derek muttered pulling away slightly. "Come with me Danny." Derek said moving to step up on the ledge and pulled Danny up before pressing Danny against his chest. "I'll show you the world." he muttered into Danny's ear, causing him to shutter.

"It's gross down there, everyone fawning all over the baby." Danny muttered letting his head rest on Derek's shoulder.

"What do you expect it's not everyday a new werewolf is born into the world." Derek said moving away a little bit.

"I was talking about Stiles." Derek laughed before grabbing the side of Danny's face and kissed him gently before jumping down from the ledge and pulled Danny with him.

When Derek got back into the room it was only Erica and him he was guessing the young teen was with Laura or Scott either way he was in good hands. He once again slipped into bed with the beautiful blonde who was now a mother.

"You're a mom." Derek muttered into her hair.

"I know its crazy to think about, Boyd passed out and was placed somewhere else in the hospital, your little boy and Laura went to go find him. Who is that kid?" She asked letting her hand run over Derek's arm.

"Someone I met at Babylon." He muttered, Erica grabbed him by his chin and yanked his head up so their eyes met. Erica was something else and if Derek wasn't gay he believed he would be with her if she gave him he chance he'd do anything for her. "You know I'll help out right with anything you need, I'll always be there for you." he said kissing the inside of Erica's hand, she nodded her head and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't be in bed with her, also all family members must leave now." A red-headed nurse said frowning at him. He made a face at the nurse but did as she asked. He'd stop by tomorrow maybe he bring a gift that wasn't the packet of drugs in had in his pocket that he planned on taking.

"I love you."

"Wow, Derek Hale showing emotions alert the local media." She joked before he closed the door Derek pulled the little bag out of his back packet and took three of the little pills grabbing a sip of water from the water fountain to help them go down. He found Danny and his way to young teenager waiting for him in the lobby.

Derek climbed into the back of the car pulling Stiles with him, the pill were starting to take effect he knew because he licked the side of the teenagers face, before singing long to the music. "What did you take?" Danny asked from the front seat.

" EEEEEE" Derek laughed and gently bit at the teens jaw line. "Pop quiz, no talking. Here's your question. Multiple choice. "Do you want to come home with me?". A, yes. B, yes. Or C, yes. Tick, tick, tick! Time's up, pencils down. What do you say?" The teen just smiled before kissing him and Derek pulled him onto his lap.

"Ah...hun." The younger teen moaned his fingers digging into the cover as his legs came together his head tilting back against the pillow. Derek sat up from in between The younger teens legs, they made eye contact and Derek couldn't help but smile.

"Now you know what Rimming is." Derek muttered before moving up bringing the teens legs to rest on his shoulder so his cock was resting against the teen entrance. The younger boy blushed and reached for Derek's hand stopping him. Derek raised his eyebrow waiting to hear what this corky kid was going to say next, he was actually really intrigued which was impressive considering how horny he was.

"We had a talk about safe sex in my health class." He muttered letting his hands trailing down Derek's arm.

"And now you're getting a first hand demonstration." Derek said shaking his head slightly before reaching over and grabbing the condom from the bedside table along with the lube. He sat back handing the condom to the younger boy in front of him. "Go ahead put it on me." The boy looked at him. "Put it on me, Mr. Safe sex." Slowly the teen reached up grabbing the tin foil packet and with shaky hands opened it, then with very slow movements he slipped the condom on.

"Go... slow." The sexy teen muttered his voice so low that if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wasn't sure he would have heard him. Derek kissed the inside of the teens knee but slowly pushed his way in just liked he asked, the younger teen arched his back off the bed moans slipping from is mouth and finally Derek was all the way in, his wolf clawed to get out, to take over but Derek pushed him back. "Oh god it hurts is it always like this?"

"That's a part of it." Derek said not wanting to lie. "Now relax, I want you to always remember this, so that no matter who you're ever with, I'll always be there." The younger boy reached his hand up and placed it on Derek's arm a sign that Derek coud start moving. And although Derek knew it was mean he thrusted in hard causing a gasp to spill from between those perfect lips which be bent down to capture. His thrusts were slow and deep hitting that spot that he knew would drive this boy crazy, his wolf snarled in his head trying once again to get out. Derek although holding the wolf at bay had to pick up speed and by the teen moans and the way his fingers caught in Derek's hair was any indication he kept it up.

Derek made sure to keep eye contact, his hands baling into fist around the comforter. Helping him thrust deeper. The young teen licked his lips and a sly smile crossed his head before Derek changed the angel a little and hit his prostrate a little harder causing the teen to claw at his back, it wasn't to long after continually hitting the young teens prostate he came calling out Derek's name and if Derek remembered correctly he called his out to.

It was the knocking at the door that woke him up, but it was the weight at his side that stopped him from answering it right away well, that and his massive head ache. The younger boy was still asleep even though the heavy knocking was pretty loud. Slowly the boy woke up and Derek pulled away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You said I could stay." Was the teens response.

"Right, your parents think you're at a friend's house." Derek looked around his apartment or at least the parts he could see from his bed, his place was trashed.

"un, don't tell me I was juggling again."

"And doing Cartwheels, you're not very good oh also you were-." Derek cut the Teen off mid sentence as he was stretching, catching Derek's eye.

"I know what happened. I was there...I remember everything...perfectly...what was your name again?" The teen laughed looking around probably for his clothes.

"Stiles." he said pulling on his boxers.

Derek jumped out of bed and finally answered the door naked, he could tell by the look on Danny's face that caught him off guard. "Where are your clothes?" he asked walking inside.

"On the floor and in my sink apparently, hey!" Derek called to the teen who had somehow manged to find his bathroom. "Where are you headed?" he called out.

"Beacon Hill High school." he called back, right he was seventeen and the sheriff's son. Danny had started to pick his apartment while Derek slipped into the bathroom next to the teen was using.

"Is that my tooth-brush?" the teen looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Really?" The teen just shrugged and finished. "Awesome." he muttered.

Ten minutes later everyone was packed into Scott's car Danny was driving since Derek had a massive head ache, while Stiles took the back and stayed quiet. Even though Derek had a head ache he could help but wish he and the kid now humming a show tune in the back seat had had a quicky in the shower. Maybe if they ever meet each other again he'd get one but for now his imagination was doing a wonderful job of showing him exactly what it would be like.

Danny pulled right up to the school's entrance getting a couple of look from by standers. "Here we are sonny boy." Derek said smiling as he shared a glance with Danny.

"Be sure to come home right after school." Danny chipped in as the two shared in the humiliation of the younger boy.

"No lingering on the play ground or in the boys locker room with the gym teacher." Derek said turning around to make eye contact, and he saw the younger boy smile catching on that he was bringing him into the joke as well.

"You never told me about that!" Danny said facing him.

"When can I see you again?" Stiles asked sitting up and Derek turned back to face him again.

"You can see me right now."

"I meant like later, tonight?" He said moving closer and Derek's eyes dropped to the younger boys lips.

"Who knows where I'll be tonight." Derek joked letting his hand run through the short hair on the boy's head.

"Please?"

"Can we go?" Danny asked annoyance clear in his voice it's not like he could leave with the teenager still in the car.

"I'll see you in your dreams." He said and pushed to kid towards the door he got the hint and slid out but Danny could see from the rearview mirror that he watched the car till it was out of sight.

Stiles took in a deep breath hoping he still had a change of clothes in his gym locker. His best friend Allison ran over her long dark hair blowing in the wind as her hands fidgeting with the pendent dangling from her neck. "Where were you last night? your dad called, I didn't know what to say, so I told her you were still asleep." She said watching as the car moved out of sight.

"I just saw the face of God. His name is Derek Hale."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter one, tell me what you think... or don't... or you know just think about leaving one... or don't... this is a stress free environment. I hope you guys come back for chapter two... but again no pressure.


End file.
